The Games Series 2: The Game Of Love
by Princess Destiny
Summary: This is the Sequel to 'The Games We Play'. Usagi knows about Mamoru being Tuxedo Kamen and he about her being Sailor Moon, but now, how to keep it from the others?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Games Series 2: The Game Of Love  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: This is the Sequel to 'The Games We Play'. Set less than a minute after Book 1. Usagi knows about Mamoru being Tuxedo Kamen and he about her being Sailor Moon, but now, how to keep it from the others? Further complications arise with the knowledge that they are lovers from the Silver Millennium and can't tell the Senshi.  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 1/9  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I'm still going to be posting Chapters of **'A Kiss In The Dark'** every few days, but I have been receiving requests for quite a while, for me to post this Sequel. So here it is. If you don't remember **'The Games We Play'** from a few months ago, I fully recommend reading it before you read this one or it won't make any sense. This is set about a minute after the first Fanfic.

This is my Weekly Challenge Response for the **'One Hour Challenges'** Mailing List! I've tried to write a Fanfic before where Usagi and Mamoru were step-siblings, but it wasn't well received. But umm, this idea grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go, so despite the bad feedback I might get, I'm writing this plot! So there! My idea was to have the two in a world where everything is exactly the same as it is in the Anime, but that their parents married when they were kids. They were brought up together and still have that acute dislike between them, but it's from long familiarity. Oh, and before anyone asks, it's perfectly okay to have a relationship with a step-brother, since they are not technically related. I don't want to hear any negative comments on this, okay? LOL.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE GAMES SERIES 2:**

**THE GAME OF LOVE**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Sailor Moon looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen racing swiftly away from her, already meters ahead. "No fair!" she cried, racing after him. "Mamo-Chan! That's _my_ Chocolate Fudge Sundae! You _owe_ me one!"

Tuxedo Kamen smiled devilishly, quirking an eyebrow at Sailor Moon as he briefly turned to face her. His love was in remarkable condition, he noted briefly, before turning back and racing to where he could hear the battle. _**'I also couldn't help noticing how well she fills that fuku.'**_ he murmured to himself.

His lips twitched.

Usagi would beat the crap out of him if she'd got an inkling of his thoughts are he stared at her distracting bouncing! But really-the fuku had _great_ support, flexibility and was as tight as a glove-and it occurred to him to wonder why the girls had never thrown Jadeite or Nephrite off with all that jiggling...not to mention all that lovely exposed flesh.

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes glazed over at the thought and it was only when Sailor Moon reached his side, that he realised he'd slowed to a loping run to accommodate her smaller legs. And what nice legs they were too.

Suddenly a beeping noise could be heard. Tuxedo Kamen's head tilted curiously to the side. "What on earth is that?"

"It's my Senshi Communicator," The blonde girl said, making a reaching movement. The Communicator dropped from thin air into her waiting palm. At his surprised look, she smirked. "You don't have a sub-space pocket?"

"If you mean the place I put the rainbow crystals and pull on unlimited supplies of roses, then yes I do have one." The her said dryly. He gestured magnanimously towards the annoying device that still hadn't shut up in the last two minutes. "Please answer it, Usa."

Sailor Moon pressed on the button for Mercury, which was flashing on the screen. Sailor Mercury's concerned face appeared. She had a bloody scratch down one cheek and her hair was dishevelled. "Oh, Usagi, there you are! And you're transformed already, thank god. We weren't going to call you at all, but it's been almost two hours and we haven't been able to defeat this youma."

"Two hours?" The blonde's face paled rapidly. That would have been when she and Tuxedo Kamen had been gallivanting about down... "Is everyone okay, Ami?"

"We all have some small injuries, but it's exhaustion that's setting in. We need the Moon Wand."

"Why didn't you call earlier?" The Senshi of the Moon berated her friend, beginning to feel angry. Since when did her friends go off into battle without their Leader or the Moon Wand capable of destroying their enemy?

"Calmly, Usa." Tuxedo Kamen's hand touched her waist lightly, and he turned his body at such an angle that Ami would only be seeing black material. Thank god it was now night.

Mars' face came onto the screen, looking annoyed, yet relieved. "Odango Atama stop asking questions and get your butt over here to help out." She frowned. "And the reason we didn't call is because you had that 'thing' with Mamoru.'

Sailor Moon flushed bright red. "Oh er-the carrying me out over his shoulder thing?'" She replied weakly.

"That's the one." The priestess threw her a naughty look. "And I want _all_the juicy details, okay?"

"Teenagers!" Tuxedo Kamen threw up his arms in exasperation and stomped a few feet away. _**'They take very simple things and make them into more complicated things...Usagi better not tell them everything.' **_That thought was rather horrifying and embarrassing to say the least. He was pretty certain that there would be pictures in the newspapers the next morning showing him racing after the car that had stolen Sailor Moon. Damn, why hadn't he thought of that one earlier and used the crystal?

Sailor Moon turned from her Communicator, shoving it into her sub-space pocket for safe-keeping. He had befuddled sort of look on his face. "Mamo-Chan? Hello? Battle?!" she hissed at him, waving a hand under his suspiciously glazed blue eyes. She frowned at him, wondering what he was thinking of.

Maybe he wasn't thinking about the battle at _all_! _**'He better be thinking of me, with that look on his face.'**_ she glared at him without realising.

Tuxedo Kamen blinked and focused on Sailor Moon's wrathful face._** 'Oh damn! She must have noticed! I am so dead.'**_

"We'll talk about this later." she told him through gritted teeth, turning pointedly away. They'd almost reached their destination and already she could see Mars' red fire lighting up the sky. The Senshi and the Youma were just beyond the trees.

"Talk about what, my love?" Tuxedo Kamen protested his innocence, flashing her a dazzling smile meant to melt her bones. And it did-but it almost gave her a concussion too! His love caught that smile right in the face and she stumbled over a tree root, arms wind-milling about crazily. She cried out, doing a nose-dive towards the ground. "No fair throwing your dimples at me, Tuxedo Kamen!"

The dashing hero caught the damsel in distress right before she ate dirt and shifted her smoothly into his arms, continuing the run towards the battle. "Shhh," he muttered into her ear. "I _never_ arrive with you." he grinned at her face, inches away. "I have to make my entrance in a dashingly heroic manner at the last possible moment. My heroic reputation counts on such an unconventional rescue scheme." he announced with ablomb.

"Huh?" the golden-haired girl stared up at him with incomprehension, completely ruining his self-mocking words. "I understood about half of that, Mamo-er Tuxedo Kamen." she muttered at him as they reached the trees behind the Senshi and he dropped her onto her feet smoothly.

"I have an image to think of." he told her, shortening his speech and eyeing her somewhat sourly.

Sailor Moon blinked, then quickly leant up and kissed his cheek. "Gotcha," She turned and took in the battle as she sensed Tuxedo Kamen leapt into the tree above her, staying hidden to the last possible moment. **_'I can understand image,'_** she nodded sensibly.**_'After all, what would I do without my speeches?'_**

"Pssst! Sailor Moon...the _battle_, love?!" came the hissed admonishment and reminder from above. Sailor Moon blushed, threw her Prince a half-angry, half-grateful look and then dashed off into the fray.

The Senshi were facing a hideous Youma that reminded Sailor Moon of a mutant octopus. "Eww?" she said, skidding to a stop beside Mars and staring with sick fascination at the oozing black ink that was coming from every pore. Only the Youma's face, which was thankfully almost human-like in visage, was free of the black gunk.

The entire area of the park was also covered in this goo. It wasn't only slimy and smelled, but appeared to melt through things like acid. So this was why it was taking so long to kill it. It was a formidable foe.

"About time! Where have you been? Ami said you were already transformed!" Sailor Mars called at her, falling back slightly from Mercury and Jupiter so that she could berate their leader. She put her gloved hands on her hips and glared at the clearly-surprised blonde.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon said for the second time in less than a minute. She was honestly bewildered over Mars' behaviour. _**'I ran the whole way here and I didn't have to transform. What's her gripe?'**_ she thought, glaring back at the other girl. "Excuse me, but I ran the whole way. This has to be my best time getting to a battle and not even falling on the way-and you _yell_ at me?" she yelled at the other girl, blue eyes irritated.

Dimly, both girls heard what sounded suspiciously like a whoop of amused laughter from the bunch of trees where Sailor Moon knew Tuxedo Kamen to be hiding.

"What was that?" Mars demanded, squinting suspiciously at the nearest tree._**'Nah, must have been hearing things.' **_she concluded, turning back to the blonde.

Sailor Moon was biting her lip to keep the huge grin from her face, eyes twinkling with mirth and pride. _**'Thank you, Tuxedo Kamen! I've been dying to tell Mars off for years.' **_She controlled her face and shrugged negligently, face a picture of studied innocence. "What was what?"

"Nothing," Mars scowled and then reluctantly smiled. She could never stay annoyed at her best friend for long. "Okay, fine. You did make good time-lets beat the stuffing out of this Youma and go get a burger or something." the priestess-in-training offered an olive branch in the form of food. "It's been weakening as we hit it with our powers, but we're getting weaker too."

Sailor Moon's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" she spun to face the Youma, "Okay, I'm only gonna say this once, so listen good," she told the hideous creature. Sailor Moon ignored the gapes of her fellow Senshi as they waited to heard the rest of her impromptu speech. "I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice and I kick the pants off of Youma like you-so lets get to it, k?"

"That _wasn't_ your usual speech, Sailor Moon." Mercury said in a slightly strangled voice. Jupiter just snickered and Mars rolled her eyes.

"Diiiiiiie Senshi!" the outraged Youma screeched at Sailor Moon, aiming a tentacle at the blonde. Black slime shot out in every direction.

"Get a new line and we can talk!" Sailor Moon shouted back, leaping high and to the side to miss the goo.

"She's in rare form today." Mercury noted, scanning the Youma from the side and looking for weakness'.

"I like it." Jupiter grinned like a maniac and charged the Youma head-on, landing a fist in it's face before it could retract it's oozing tentacle.

"Ah! My face! My lovely face." it screamed, covering it's face with a tentacle frantically searching for injury.

Sailor Mars stared at it. "Hey guys, you think this monster is related to Zoisite or what?"

"What?" the Youma yelped, obviously taking it as the insult that Mars intended. "You take that back!"

"No-I have to agree with Mars." Jupiter said, smiling somewhat apologetically at their enemy. It didn't matter that the monster was trying to _kill_ them-but Mars had just delivered an deadly insult!

"Me too." Sailor Moon admitted, smiling sheepishly over her shoulder towards Tuxedo Kamen's tree. It looked like they'd talk the Youma to death and he wouldn't be able to make that er... **_'What did he call it? A dashingly heroically entrance?' _**

"Okay, that's _it_!" the Youma screamed at them. "I can only take so much insult in one day."

"The weakness is in her ankle!" Mercury shrieked out as the Youma went ballistic, tentacles and ink flying in random directions.

The girls all shrieked, running for cover. Mercury hid behind the nearest tree, Jupiter behind some bushes and ironically enough, Mars and Moon jumped for the exact same tree..which just _happened_ to have a dashingly heroic guy in a snazzy black and red cloak hiding in it...

Tuxedo Kamen had been watching the battle calmly, waiting for the chance to rescue his gorgeous girlfriend when suddenly, two bodies landed right in his arms! His dark blue eyes widened in shock and chagrin as he stared from Sailor Moon to Sailor Mars, one girl sitting on each knee, looking equally pole-axed.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" Mars stammered out, blushing beat-red and extracting herself from his arms so rapidly that the tree shook. She smoothed her gloved hands down over her red skirt, horribly embarrassed.

Sailor Moon sat where she was, enjoying the warmth of Tuxedo Kamen's muscular body, her arms tight about his neck. He and she stared into each other's eyes, faces moving close for a kiss...then they both abruptly remembered that they had an audience. The blonde jerked away, falling from the tree and onto her butt.

Tuxedo Kamen saw her falling and couldn't grab her fast enough. When her body thudded on the ground, he winced and covered his eyes. She was going to _kill_ him for not catching her! _**'Oh great. Here I am her Prince and the guy assigned to protect her from all evils-and I let her fall onto her butt from a tree?!'**_ he thought, wincing again as she wailed and rubbed at her aching posterior, glaring upwards.

"Thanks a _lot_, Tuxedo Kamen," Sailor Moon gritted through her death, throwing him the look of death. "I'm going to be bruised for a _week_!"

"Sorry, sorry." he said placatingly, leaping down to her side and looking her over without seeming too. As if he didn't have enough to live down! He highly doubted that she would be as charitable with him-Prince or not-if those photo's of him plastered to her every available space in a lift, had made it to the newspapers! "Ehehe." he said sheepishly.

Mars giggled and jumped down. "Nice one Tuxedo Kamen." she snickered at her leader, avoiding his eyes. Not that he wasn't a gorgeous hank of guy, but the girls all knew Sailor Moon had a 'thing' for him.

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Jupiter cried out. A huge bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, enveloping the Youma. "Sailor Moon now!" she yelled to the blonde as the Youma screamed in agony.

"Umm-right!" sailor Moon said fuzzily, shaking her head and half-glaring at her love. Her bottom was _killing_ her and she literally had bruises where the sun didn't shine!_** 'I'll kill him later when we're alone.' **_she thought wrathfully, reaching into her sub-space pocket for the Crescent Moon Wand. This _thing_ clearly wasn't a Crystal Carrier, so the Wand wouldn't heal her.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" as the golden light from the Wand hit the Youma, Sailor Moon had a brief flash of intelligence that would have had her Mother and Miss Haruna crying in pride.**_'It must be the Princess emerging more in me.'_** she thought with delight, opening her mouth to warn her Senshi and Price of the impending doom.

"_Taaaake cooooover_!" she hollered at them all, sprinting away from the glowing Youma like a gold medallist. On the way she grabbed Tuxedo Kaman's and Mars' arms and practically hurled them before her. The three hit the ground and Tuxedo Kamen automatically rolled on top of Sailor Moon to protect her.

A moment later, the unfortunate Youma exploded, ink going every-which-way like projectile vomit. The sound of many splatters came to their ears, looking as revolting as it sounded. Then all went quiet again.

Jupiter peered from around a tree, Mercury staring over her shoulder in shock at the goo-covered park. It was like a hideous environmental disaster, the black ooze covering every available surface. Luckily the Senshi had all emerged unscathed.

Mars groaned and raised her head, brushing the hair from her eyes so that she could stare at the scene. Then she remembered Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen and turned her head. Tuxedo Kmane was sprawled beside her, hat a few feet away-and there was no sign of Sailor Moon. 'U-Sailor Moon!" Mars said with panic.

Mercury and Jupiter ran over as Mars looked around frantically for their absent leader.

"I'm okay, Mars." came a very muffled, almost unheard voice from the vicinity of Tuxedo Kamen's lithely muscled form.

"Er-where?" Jupiter said, eyes wide as she considered the implications of her invisible friend.

A mutter came in response, then Tuxedo Kamen sprang to his feet as if he'd been shot, clutching at his left side and glaringly wrathfully.

The Senshi stared in amazement as their missing leader came abruptly into view, sprawled on the ground and gasping desperately for breath. Around her was a grassy indentation, clearly showing how she'd been crushed beneath the form of her rescuer-who was currently swearing fluently and glaring at the blonde heroine. Mercury winced at a particularly vile word and stared from Sailor Moon to Tuxedo Kmane in lively interest. The other two joined her in it.

"You almost killed me!" Sailor Moon yelled at her 'rescuer', blue eyes flashing with outrage. She raised her right hand and waved the Crescent Moon Wand at him threateningly. "Do you have any idea just how _heavy_ you are?"

"Yes I do-and so do you for that matter!" he yelled back at her, clutching at his rips still.

"_Hey_!" Sailor Moon yelped, throwing an uneasy look at her avidly staring Senshi.

"You do?" Jupiter asked eagerly, looking from her to the wounded hero. "What did you do to him anyway?" she asked curiously.

"She jabbed me in the rips with the bloody wand!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted at her, swearing in his anger.

Mercury blushed, Mars snickered and Jupiter stared knowingly.

Sailor Moon frowned, then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I panicked." she offered, biting her lip and flashing big blue eyes at him, brimming with sincerity. **_'Sorry about that, Mamo-Chan.' _**she thought wincing inwardly. She'd attacked her Prince, her eternal soulmate, her dashingly handsome hero with a lethal weapon!

Tuxedo Kamen stared at his love sourly. **_'I knew she'd get me back for that incident in the Arcade. What was I thinking carrying her off like some Tarzan-wannabe?'_** he rolled his eyes and smiled at her, matching her brimming eyes with a seductive look. "Can you _ever_ forgive me?" he purred.

Sailor Moon blinked and tried not to tackle him before her Senshi and kiss him senseless. "I suppose." she managed, swallowing hard at the look in his eyes.

"Good then," he said arrogantly, reaching down to sweep his top hat into his hand. He placed it upon his head with aplomb at a rakish angle and regarded the Senshi broodingly.

The Senshi stared back at him, like he was some interesting specimen, as if they'd just realised something.

Tuxedo Kamen swallowed, taking a step backwards before the flaming curiosity in their eyes. **_'What? What!?'_** he asked himself silently. He quickly looked down at himself, checked and then looked up again.** _'Nothing wrong that I can see-Do I have something on my face?'_ **He hoped not. It would not go with his heroic visage!

"Tuxedo Kamen-uh-" Mercury stammered, looking at him.

"What is it, Mercury?" he asked quietly, almost throwing a pleading look at Sailor Moon for help. He restrained himself, breathing deeply. He was Tuxedo Kamen! And no teenaged girl-no matter _how_ short her skirt or colourful her powers-was going to freak him out.

"It just that-you usually disappear right after battle." Sailor Mars put in delicately.

Sailor Moon swallowed nervously, clenching her gloved hands together. **_'Oh man! We totally forgot.' _**She looked sideways at the cloaked hero, who stood proud before the onslaught of the Senshi. _**'Maybe we should tell them now?'**_ Was it _really_ her fault that the Youma had exploded and her Prince went overboard and plastered himself to her again in front of everyone? He hadn't had the time to escape and disappear into the night like usual.

**_'Oh, right.'_** Tuxedo Kamen mentally slapped himself, eyes rolling heavenward. _**'The disappearing act! Just call me vanishing guy!'**_ he thought sarcastically, preparing to make a swift get-away. He'd have to talk to his love a little later-when she wasn't so miffed over being crushed beneath him in front of her Senshi and almost suffocating her in the process.

"Wait," Mars said frantically, a hand involuntarily reaching out for him. She stopped just short, blushing, then dropped the hand. "It's not that we're protesting!" she added hastily. "Just that-you pull that disappearing act...usually."

"Right," Jupiter added, nodding.

"Was there something you wanted to tell us, Tuxedo Kamen?" Mercury asked calmly. Her blue eyes were searching. "Something about the Rainbow Crystals?"

"No. no-well...Uh-" Tuxedo stammered, loosing some of his cool. He'd stayed to argue with Sailor Moon and now was wearing the consequences._** 'Is it my fault that I'm so used to Usagi knowing I'm Tuxedo Kamen that I forgot about the others?'**_ he asked the world in large-silently of course.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Moon said, clearing her throat. She batted her lashes at him. "Can I have a word?" she asked sweetly.

Tuxedo Kamen stared at her with relief and suspicion. It had been her idea to _tell_ the Senshi about his identity, but given the chance...They both faltered. He noted the bright look in her eyes as she crooked a little finger at him.**_ 'Right,'_** He sighed, striding towards her. Tuxedo Kamen stopped a foot away, staring down at her a seemingly imposing stare. In reality, his dark blue eyes were gleaming with mischief. "Yes, Sailor Moon?" He asked with his usual-hero-deep voice routine.

"Tuxedo Kamen! What do we _do_? I can't tell them!" she hissed urgently under her voice, eyes flaring with panic. Then she coughed, leaned back slightly and spoke in a calm voice. "What can you tell us about the Rainbow Crystals?"

"Is this going somewhere? Or are we just stalling?" he hissed back, then spoke in a louder voice also. "Well, Sailor Moon. Not much. Just that Zoisite wants them, as do the Senshi and-you. When formed, they turn into the Silver Crystal."

She blinked at him, then smiled. "Oh. Right. Well, that's about all _we_ know." She looked around him to the other Senshi, eyes innocent. "Right guys?"

"Yep," Jupiter agreed, looking bored. **_'What I want to know is how Motoki knew about us!'_** She couldn't wait to get back and question the guy.

"Sure," Mercury confirmed.

"We know this already.!" Mars said with impatience. She walked towards Sailor Moon, who looked alarmed.

"Mars looks steamed," Sailor Moon whispered into Tuxedo Kamen's ear, as he turned to face the Senshi of fire. "Maybe you should run for it! She has a terrible temper! And we'll talk about this little matter of constantly plastering yourself to me in _public_ later."

_**'Damn. Almost got away with it. It's not like I plan these things! It's almost like I'm destined to crush her under me or something!'**_ he thought in befuddlement. "Whatever you want, Usako. But keep in mind-it's not my fault you constantly end up under me!" Tuxedo Kamen gritted his teeth, straightened and faced the Senshi bravely. It suddenly occurred to him, to ask _who_ these girls were. The other Senshi. He knew about Sailor Moon-but what about Mars? **_'Do I know her?'_** he wondered, looking at her.

Mars halted, surprised at the suddenly intent look in her quarry's eyes. "Uh-"

"Yes, Mars?" he purred, turning on the charm. Something thumped hard into his back and he winced, knowing it had been Sailor Moon's fist. **_'No flirting with the other Senshi. Got it.'_** He mentally filed that one away, dropping his smile a few volumes to a polite one.

"Do you know anything about the Princess?" Sailor Mars asked abruptly.

Tuxedo Kamen froze, at the same time, feeling a pull on the back of his cloak. **_'Oh dear. What do I tell her now?'_** he thought frantically.

Sailor Moon's fingers twisted into Tuxedo Kamen's cloak almost viciously, biting her bottom lip nervously. Luckily none of the Senshi could see what she was doing, though she had no doubt that Tuxedo Kamen could. _**'We can't tell her I'm the Princess! Oh, don't say anything, Tuxedo Kamen!'**_ Her fingers tightened into a death-grip in the folds of the cloak._** 'You can look at me in my nightie all you want! Really! Just don't say!'**_

"I don't know who she is." Tuxedo Kamen finally replied, in a strangled tone, trying desperately to retain his balance. The blonde yanking on the back of his cloak was _not_ helping!

**_'Sailor Moon! Are you trying to topple me over?'_**

He reached back secretively, eyes glued to Mars', and tried to yank his cloak back from the death-grip. He succeeded, cloak sliding from her grip. Tuxedo Kamen sprang away from both girls, eyes nervous. "Don't know _anything_ about the Princess!" he assured them, eyes darting around for an escape. "Not a thing. Gotta go!" he shouted, leaping away.

He ran faster than he had in his life.

* * *

"Well, that was normal..." Jupiter commented, watching the fleeing hero. She nibbled on a piece of her hair thoughtfully.

"Do you think he was telling the truth, Mercury?" Mars asked the blue-haired girl.

"I'm not sure." Mercury sighed.

Sailor Moon stood there for a long moment, looking after Tuxedo Kamen. **_'He sure left in a hurry! So, I guess telling the Senshi anything is out of the question then?'_** She blushed, giggling under her breath.**_'Especially that he saw me in my nightie! And what's with constantly putting me into compromising positions before the whole world?!' _**she blinked over the word 'compromising, absently noting that the Princess seemed to be emerging a little more every minute.

"Sailor Moon?" Mars asked curiously.

"Mmm?" Sailor Moon replied absently._** 'This could be really bad! What if I do something totally out of character for a klutz?'**_

"Where is Mamoru? The last we saw, you were being carried off over his shoulder." Sailor Mars went on, eyes bright.

The Senshi closed in around the blonde, trapping her.

"Yeah, give, Moon. What happened? I want all the goods!" Jupiter gloated, green eyes glowing with curiosity.

"And _do_ tell us about the bashing him over the head!" Sailor Mars added, frowning slightly. She had been interested in Mamoru, after all.

"_How_ did you find out about that?" Sailor Moon demanded, eyes wide with horror. She'd hoped that they'd forgotten that incident. Obviously not. Now what could she say?

"Motoki," Jupiter informed her. She grinned. "He's got all the gossip apparently, from Mamoru."

_**'What?' **_Sailor Moon growled silently. Her eyes darkened. **_'What else did my Prince say?'_**

"And the kiss." Mercury said.

Sailor Moon choked.**_ 'Oh no! He didn't mention the kiss?'_** she wailed in her mind.

They all turned to look at Sailor Mercury in astonishment.

"What? I can't have a romantic streak?" the blue-haired girl protested, flushing.

"Well?" all three shouted, turning to Sailor Moon expectantly.

She flushed, trying to back away. "Now guys. There's nothing to tell. Really," she protested, successfully backing past Mercury. She readied to run the way Tuxedo Kamen had fled a minute before. **_'We really need to have a nice looong talk!'_** she thought angrily. Just how much had Mamoru spilled to Motoki?

"It wasn't really as kiss. More a peck on the cheek." she lied blithely.

"Oh," Jupiter's face fell in disappointment. "A peck?"

"A peck?" Mars repeated suspiciously. She crossed her arms. "And how did this 'peck' come about? And _why_ was Mamoru even _pecking_ your cheek?"

"He uh-" Sailor Moon cast about her mind desperately.**_ 'What do I say? What do I say?'_**

"And, how does Motoki know we're the Sailor Senshi?" Mercury put in. It effectively threw a bucket of water over the conversation.

Sailor Moon paled_**. 'Mamoru told him that? But he couldn't tell the Senshi about him being Tuxedo Kamen?' **_She smiled evilly. _**'Wait till I get my hands on you, buster!'**_

"Yeah. It shocked the heck out of me." Sailor Jupiter admitted.

"I have no idea. Maybe he guessed?" Sailor Mars suggested.

"It's entirely possible. We're always disappearing for long periods of time." Mercury said tentatively.

They all sighed collectively in relief. "That must be it." they breathed together.

Sailor Moon, however, wasn't so sure. She began to back away again. "I-have to go talk to someone." she explained, feet taking her quickly away from the Senshi.

Mars turned her way, frowning. "Who are you going to talk to, Odango Atama? This is essentially a Senshi meeting!"

"I-uh...I'll tell you later!" Sailor Moon called out, turning swiftly. Before they could go after, her, she was sprinting like a pro out of the park. She dashed into a dark alley to de-transform and then resumed her pace-slower naturally-towards her destination.

Surprisingly enough, she didn't run into-literally-Mamoru, in her rush.

A few minutes later, Usagi reached the arcade. She paused, ran a hand along her fringe, took a deep breath and entered through the glass doors. Unfortunately for the two guys she was looking for, they were present-and she was steamed!

_**'All right. Here we go.' **_she thought, striding purposefully towards Mamoru and Motoki, who were standing near the counter, talking.

Motoki saw her first, a smile of greeting curving his lips. "Hi Usagi-gahhh!" His words choked off as she grabbed the front of his apron and hauled him up close.

"Okay, Motoki. Spill." she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Uh, Usagi-" Mamoru began, startled.

She shot him a dead-look, then smile sweetly. "Stay out of this Prince Charming." she told him with double-meaning.

Mamoru gracefully bowed out, letting his Princess vent on his best friend. _**'Better him than me!'**_ he thought in relief.

"What? What did I do?" Motoki protested, struggling in Usagi's grip. He couldn't move away from the blonde though, their faces close for privacy.

"How..." She shook him. "Did you know..." Usagi yanked him even closer, whispering furiously, "About the Senshi's identities?!"

Motoki sagged in relief. "That's all? I thought I'd really _done_ something. You got that look in your eyes, like Reika when she wants to...kill me." he finished weakly.

Usagi merely stared at him expectantly-and fully prepared to do her friend some damage if he didn't tell her everything.

"Uh-well. After Mamoru here told me about you _encounters_ over the last few days, it sort of clicked who the rest of the Senshi were." He hesitated. "Since you were Sailor Moon and all." he added with some pride.

Usagi bit her lip, looking at Motoki doubtfully. "That's it? Really? Mamo-Chan didn't tell you did he?" she asked them both, the question shooting from her mouth suspiciously.

Mamoru looked startled. "But I don't _know_ who the others are, Usako." he said, using his name for her coaxingly.**_ 'If I don't convince her, I'll never get to kiss her again!' _**he thought frantically, swallowing. _**'Or one day, get flashed with those amazing undies again!' **_he added, grinning like a fool.

"Mamoru!" Usagi growled, letting go of Motoki.

Mamoru was startled be the next recipient of his angel's tender mercies. He, as Motoki had been moments before, had Usagi's fingers grab onto his shirt and haul his close to her face. "Why are you grinning? This is serious!"

"I swear to you, I have no idea who the others are," he said, nodding quickly. He looked pleadingly at Motoki, who was grinning. "Right? I didn't tell you?"

"He didn't, Usagi. Have mercy on the guy." Motoki winked. "He's sweet on you."

Usagi flushed brightly, releasing Mamoru. She looked around, abruptly noticing that almost the entire arcade was _again_ looking at her and Mamoru's interaction.

**_'At least this time, he wasn't carrying me out over his shoulder!'_**

With that in mind, Usagi suddenly whacked Mamoru hard on the chest and stalked off. "Jerk!" She called back.

Mamoru looked bewildered, rubbing his chest lightly. **_'What was that about?!' _**Then, it hit him._** 'Oh. We're keeping up the facade of she and I hating each other. Okay.'**_ He sighed inwardly, then grinned_.** 'This could be fun, come to think of it...'**_

"Why are you grinning like a made idiot, Mamoru? Your Usako just whacked you one," Motoki said, frowning. "At least she didn't smash you over the head with something again."

"We're keeping it a secret, Motoki." Mamoru pulled his friend to the side. "Usagi wants to keep us looking like we _hate_ each other!"

Motoki was confused. "Why-" he began, then began grinning like an idiot also. "Ohhhh!" he finished. "So," he muttered under his breath slyly, nudging Mamoru with his elbow. "Tuxedo Kamen is going to pay some more midnight visits to a certain super-heroine in a reaaally short skirt-"

"Cut it out, Motoki." Mamoru sniffed haughtily, trying to look like that had not been _exactly_ what he had been grinning about._** 'Keep your cool, Chiba!'**_ However, the visions of him leaping heroically into Usagi's bedroom, dressed in a tuxedo, persisted.

"There goes that grin again." Motoki noted.

Mamoru threw him a dangerous look.

"Coffee?" Motoki offered, smiling innocently.

"Mmm." Mamoru nodded, sinking into a chair before the counter. He threw a covert look over his shoulder to look at Usagi. She was playing the Sailor V game furiously, an intent frown on her forehead. As he watched, her forehead glowed ever-so-slightly, her image replaced without that of the Princess. His eyes widened, but the glow faded. Mamoru smiled gently, still watching his love. _**'Serenity.'**_

"Mamoru? Buddy?" Motoki tried to call attention to himself.

Mamoru shot around, embarrassed to realise he'd been watching a girl he supposedly hated, with a great deal of enthusiasm. **_'And possibly a grin the size of Mount Olympus on my face!'_** He groaned mentally. He really had to stop staring. Mamoru grabbed the steaming cup of coffee Motoki handed to him and took a gulp. He started to cough furiously.

"You've got it _bad_, my friend." Motoki shook his head, watching his friend splutter.

"I know," Mamoru choked.

"And you have to act like you _hate_ her in public-" A wicked grin grew on Motoki's face. "While acting the dashing hero at night, while parading around her room in that cloak and expensive tux, with her parents just down the hall-"

"I get the point." Mamoru gritted, glaring.

"Where does the tuxedo come from?" Motoki asked curiously, leaning against the counter.

Mamoru shrugged. "I have _no_ idea. The same place as the Senshi's fuku's, I suppose."

"I wonder why the veeeery short skirts." Motoki grinned. "Mars in particular, I would think you'd have been interested in." he added innocently.

"Why is that?" Mamoru said, with sudden intent. In the fight with Usagi, he's completely forgotten that Motoki knew the identities of the other Senshi, while he did not. "Who _are_ they?" he asked suspiciously. "Do I know them? Do they come into the arcade?"

"I shouldn't say, unless Usagi agrees to tell you," Motoki replied regretfully. He resembled a man who was bursting to tell a secret, with great glee, but had been stopped by a brick wall. "Oh, and yes. They come in here and you know them."

Mamoru turned in his chair to glance around the room. _**'Who could it be?'**_

"It's really _not_ that hard. They hang here every day." Motoki offered, hinting for all he was worth.

Mamoru shook his head, turning reluctantly back, after a glance at the blonde playing sailor V. "No. If she wants to tell me, I'll listen. But I won't betray her by guessing."

"But it's easy, when you _think_ about who they could _be_." Motoki stressed, gritting his teeth.

Mamoru glared, sipping at his coffee. He held up a hand commandingly, shutting Motoki up. "_No_!"

Motoki stared at him incredulously. "Jeez! When they say 'love is blind', they weren't kidding!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chaptert will be out in two days. Hehehe.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Games Series 2: The Game Of Love  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: This is the Sequel to 'The Games We Play'. Set less than a minute after Book 1. Usagi knows about Mamoru being Tuxedo Kamen and he about her being Sailor Moon, but now, how to keep it from the others? Further complications arise with the knowledge that they are lovers from the Silver Millennium and can't tell the Senshi.  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 2/9  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Two. I hope you're all enjoying it and remember, this is a Sequel to my Fanfic **'The Games We Play'**, so don't read this without reading that one. :)

This is my Weekly Challenge Response for the **'One Hour Challenges'** Mailing List! I've tried to write a Fanfic before where Usagi and Mamoru were step-siblings, but it wasn't well received. But umm, this idea grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go, so despite the bad feedback I might get, I'm writing this plot! So there! My idea was to have the two in a world where everything is exactly the same as it is in the Anime, but that their parents married when they were kids. They were brought up together and still have that acute dislike between them, but it's from long familiarity. Oh, and before anyone asks, it's perfectly okay to have a relationship with a step-brother, since they are not technically related. I don't want to hear any negative comments on this, okay? LOL.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE GAMES SERIES 2:**

**THE GAME OF LOVE**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The moon was high above the Tsukino house, as a lone figure made his way across the street and stopped under Usagi's window. Tuxedo Kamen came every night now, since he'd discovered his love for the blonde girl a week ago. He'd check on her, watch her sleeping for a while, then kiss her on the cheek and leave. 3:30 there-abouts every morning. Not that he slept much anymore. Being apart from his Princess was rapidly becoming unacceptable.

And _unbearable_!

He sighed, jumping up into the branches of the tree. Tuxedo Kamen was startled to see Usagi's window closed. **_'That's a change.'_** He frowned, reaching for the edge. It wouldn't budge. His dark eyes widened with disbelief and chagrin. How exactly was one supposed to guard the Princess, when one was _locked_ out of her castle?

"Oh, just great," he growled, sliding back down to the ground. He stared up at Usagi's locked window. "Who's idea to lock it, I wonder? Luna?"

There was only one thing to do then...sneak in the back door.

It only took a moment to pick the lock and then he was in. Tuxedo made his way through the kitchen, and into the hall. He glanced upstairs, then made his way stealthily up. A short hall and then he could see her room._** 'I can check and then be out of here in a second. Once I know she's safe and sound asleep.' **_he told himself. And maybe if she happened to wake up, he could brazen it out and even sneak a kiss in...

He felt like a complete moron, sneaking along the Tsukino's carpeted hall. And it would have gone smoothly, but for the roller-skate lying in the middle of the hall. He saw it through the dark, at the last minute. His foot hit it lightly, making it skid along the carpet and smack into the wall loudly. Tuxedo Kamen winced. _**'Oh damn! Just wonderful. Just how are you supposed to defeat the Dark Kingdom if you trip over stuff, Kamen!?'**_

Just as he'd thought he might get away with it, a door opened. And instead of fleeing, as any self-respectable hero would...He froze like a deer in headlights. The light clicked on, momentarily blinding him-and the other two occupants of the cramped hall. Tuxedo Kamen had been caught with hand in the cookie jar-or rather, on Tsukino Usagi's doorknob. **_'Oh great! Good one Chiba!'_** he thought sarcastically. He quickly jerked his hand away, spinning to face the two.

Kenji and Ikuko gaped at the seemingly menacing figure in a stylish-and expressive-tuxedo, standing in their small hall. "Who-who are you?" Kenji demanded shakily. Still, he brandished the broom determinedly.

"I uh-" Tuxedo Kamen hesitated. Truly, he hadn't wanted this! It was supposed to be a quiet, quick, midnight peeking in on his eternal love. Was it _his_ fault that Usagi had chosen to lock her window that night?**_ 'Am I cursed or what?'_** He frowned suspiciously, trying to recall the date. "It isn't, by any chance, April Fools Day?" he asked the startled couple.

Kenji's mouth fell open again at the question. "Umm, no." the man replied, staring strangely.

Tuxedo Kamen didn't blame him in the slightest. This really-was quite embarrassing! He, Tuxedo Kamen, defender of Sailor Moon...had been busted by her parents! **_'Ugh!' _**

A door opened on their immediate right, startling them all. Tuxedo reached for a rose, Kenji raising his broom menacingly to smite the offender. A sleepy Shingo looked blearily out. "What is going on? It's three in the morning-oh my god! It's Tuxedo Kamen!" The boy was abruptly wide awake. "Am I dreaming?" he demanded, pinching himself.

"Uh, no." Tuxedo Kamen muttered, coughing.

"He's really here all right, son," Kenji said, swinging the broom back towards Tuxedo Kamen. "Now-who are you? Tuxedo Kamen did you say, Shingo?" His father leaned slightly towards him, muttering under his breath. "Who is Tuxedo Kamen?"

"Oh, dad!" Shingo said in disgust, rolling his eyes skyward. "_Tuxedo Kamen_!" The words made no impact on Tsukino Kenji in the slightest.

"The caped crusader?" Shingo tried again.

"Umm, no honey. That's Batman." Ikuko cut in.

"Oh," Shingo replied, abashed.

Tuxedo Kamen rolled his eyes behind the mask, wondering if all parents were thing strange. Perhaps something to be thankful for, since he didn't have any! "Actually," he cut in, embarrassed. "Zoisite does call me, cape boy."

"Really? I didn't hear about that." Shingo said, practically devouring the information. Then, something seemed to occur to him and he dashed back into his room.

Everyone waited, wondering what he was up to. A moment later, Shingo ran out breathlessly and looked up at Tuxedo Kamen with pleading eyes. "Can you give me your autograph?" he begged, thrusting a Tuxedo Kamen doll under the hero's nose.

Tuxedo Kamen looked askance at the plush doll, that looked little like him. He happened to know Usagi owned one herself and therefore had a weakness for them. "Sure...If you like." he agreed awkwardly, taking the marker and doll. He blinked down at it, feeling an idiot. Where to sign, really? Most of the doll was in black. All but the inside of the cloak. "This will have to do, sorry." he apologized, quickly scribbling 'To Shingo, from Tuxedo Kamen'.

The boy accepted the pen and the doll back, eyes alight with an unholy glee. "Oh man, no one is going to believe this. Ha! And Usagi _slept_ through it!" he crowed.

"Shingo! Don't be so rude." Ikuko smiled at Tuxedo Kamen as if she had accepted him...and that it was _now_ perfectly normal for a strange tuxedo-clad guy to be standing in their hallway. "I'm sorry-er-Tuxedo Kamen. He's just...excited." She shrugged, giggling.

"And who said that I slept through this?" a voice suddenly demanded from behind Tuxedo Kamen.

He started, stepping aside to reveal a scantily-clad blonde. Blue this time. Tuxedo Kamen grinned secretively, remembering the first time he'd seen his love in a _very_ short nightie, such as this. **_'She looks good enough to eat.'_** He found himself almost eating up the sight of her._** 'Ooops. Parents presence. Forgot.'**_ He mentally slapped himself, hungry smile fading into a polite one.

Kenji took one look at his daughter, then at Tuxedo Kamen and ran towards her. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was wearing boxers. Everyone watched in startled amusement as Kenji dropped his broom and planted himself valiantly in front of his daughter. Then, he spread the sides of his boxers as far as they would go, in an effort to cover her bare legs. "Nothing to see here!" the man declared, glasses sliding askew on his nose.

"Oh, Kenji." Ikuko laughed fondly.

"Daddy!" Usagi snapped, trying to move out from behind him. But Kenji was determined to keep her behind him and her half-naked form from Tuxedo Kamen's expectant eyes. "What are you doing?" Usagi shouted, face starting to turn red with annoyance.

"Keep you from my eyes, I expect." Tuxedo said casually, leaning against the wall and eyeing Usagi's shoulders and head lazily. She really was beautiful...

"Eyes averted, young man!" Kenji bellowed, starting forward. He grabbed his broom from the floor.

He had essentially abandoned his post-giving Usagi the change to dart past. She stood next to her Mother, grinning at Tuxedo Kamen cheekily. "So," she drawled. "The famous Tuxedo Kamen."

Tuxedo Kamen watched with growing amusement as she flirted right under her parents noses. _**'Minx.' **_

"Can I have your autograph? I'm a _big_ fan!" the blonde enthused, batting her lashes.

"Of course," Tuxedo Kamen purred, straightening up from his position against the wall. He moved towards Usagi, halting only when Kenji glared warning, still brandishing his broom.

"Hey!" Shingo growled. "I thought only I could get your signature."

"I think not," Usagi snapped. She looked back at Tuxedo Kamen appealingly. **_'I'm his girlfriend after all! And I get dibs on anything of his a thousand years ago!'_** she spoke to herself mentally. "Right?" she added forcefully to Tuxedo Kamen.

He blinked at her determined eyes. "Right. Of course. Anything you like." He looked around._** 'What does she want me to sign?'**_

As if answering him, Usagi ran back into her room and emerged a moment later with a Sailor Moon doll. She thrust it out of him. Usagi looked at him sideways. "Just sign a leg." she said innocently.

Tuxedo Kamen almost choked, but managed to take the doll. He gave Usagi a warning glare. _**'Oh boy. Are you going to regret this later, Usagi!' **_he thought grimly. Really, she was going too far! And having fun too, from the gleeful look on her face. Her reference to their first 'significant' er-meeting and her in her nightie had him wondering what she was up to. As he sighed the doll's leg, he kept throwing looks at the blonde and smiling.

Usagi grinned as he handed it back, glancing at the words. Her smile became sweet as she read. 'Dear Princess, you're in my heart always. Your Prince, Tuxedo Kamen.' She glanced up, eyes filling. "Thank you," she whispered, sniffing delicately. "Oh, that's so sweet of him! I'll never throw this doll out!"

"Boy, she really _is_ grateful." Shingo muttered, staring at his emotional sister.

Kenji glared at Tuxedo Kamen, brandishing his broom menacingly. He'd made his little girl cry! "Right-you-"

Ikuko stepped in before Kenji could bash Tuxedo Kamen over the head. "Now, dear. Tuxedo Kamen, would you like to have some tea with us? Now that we're all awake and all?" she offered.

"Umm-" Tuxedo Kamen stared at her incredulously._** 'This family really is weird!'**_ he thought._** 'Get out why you can-' **_He looked at his innocent Usagi. _**'And take her with you!' **_

"Yes," Usagi said, seeing the panicked look in her love's eyes. "Have some tea, Tuxedo Kamen." She gritted her teeth, eyes flashing warningly.

The hero immediately determined that he better take the Mother's gracious offer-or else. "That would be wonderful, thank you," he said, rather weakly.

* * *

And so, there he was, a half-hour later...Having tea with the Tsukino's. To say he felt weird, would have been an understatement. And if it hadn't been for Usagi's presence, he would have bolted. _**'This is so weird!'**_ He flashed a look at Usagi.

She looked up at him, an innocent look in her deep blue eyes. Then she grinned wickedly. "More cream, Tuxie?"

"Hey!" he yelped, staring nervously at her parents. He flashed her an 'are you crazy?' look from under his half-mask.

She shrugged delicately. "Sorry sir. It's that I'm just _sooo_ tired. Saying Tuxie is easier." She grinned wider, trying to hide it in his tea cup.

"So, you save people from-monsters?" Kenji questioned.

"That's right," Tuxedo Kamen replied, coming alert.

"So you're a respectable young man. Good, good." Kenji approved, sipping his tea.

"Kenji," Ikuko said, frowning. She turned back to Tuxedo Kamen. "Would you like some more cream?"

"No thank you." Tuxedo Kamen said politely, throwing a look towards Usagi. Really, he couldn't resist looking at her long slender legs.

She noticed his gaze and rapidly pulled down her nightie, glaring indignantly. _**'He never changes! I swear, an absolute undie-fetish!'**_ Well...hers anyway. She grinned.**_ 'Pervert Mamo-Chan!' _**

"Can I ask-what were you doing in out house at this time of night?" Ikuko said smoothly.

Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen stiffened, throwing looks at each other frantically.

"Umm-" Usagi uttered. Then she stiffened and looked hard at Tuxedo Kamen. "Yes, do tell us what you were doing in our house at this time of night?" she added sweetly, glaring. **_'I swear, if he tells me he was guarding me...I'll strangle him! Right here, with my nightie!' _**

She flushed brightly at the last thought. For it would require _removing_ the said-clothing in order to punish the tuxedo-clad hero.

Tuxedo Kamen in turn, was startled to see Usagi turn several shades of red and avert her eyes from him._** 'What is she thinking about?'**_ he wondered silently, afire with curiosity. He was almost tempted to toss aside the masquerade and plain ask her. Her thoughts were very interesting, judging from the flush spreading across her beautiful face.

"Young man?" Kenji prompted, frowning.

Tuxedo Kamen straightened proudly, trying to look authoritative. "Sailor Mercury detected dark energy readings from around you house. I heard a noise and assumed that the Dark Kingdom was attacking." He sat back, satisfied. Tuxedo Kamen flashed a look at his love and saw that her mouth was gaping open cutely. It made him want to kiss her._** 'Later.' **_

"What? Dark Kingdom?" Shingo said, curious.

"The enemy." Tuxedo Kamen replied importantly.

"So you-broke into our house?" Ikuko said, smiling.

"Uh, sort of." He was hesitant to tell them _how_ he had gotten in. "We all have powers you know." he told his rapt audience.

"Really?" Usagi's voice dripped sarcasm. "So, you walked through the wall?"

He cast her a look of exasperation. **_'What does she want from me? Blood?'_** Had be done something he wasn't aware of Or-did she _know_ that he checked on her every night about this time? A look at his love's angry face told him that she was suspecting. Now. Again, he cursed his day.

"Are you _sure_ it isn't April Fools Day?" he asked Ikuko desperately, getting to his feet.

"I'm sure," she replied, also rising.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Mrs. Tsukino." he told her, beating a hasty exit.

"Do use the door!" she called after him.

"I'll show him out." Usagi offered, voice sweet as sugar. She headed swiftly after him, fists clenched, when her father's voice stopped her cold.

"Not like _that_ you aren't.! Get back in here, Usagi! The super-hero can show himself out!" Kenji bellowed.

Usagi stared at Tuxedo Kamen, who had paused with the front door half open. She moved into the hall, careful to let her dad see where she was. "And _I'll_ speak with you tomorrow, my Prince." she purred. Her glacial eyes belayed, her words.

"Er right. Goodnight, my Princess." he whispered, throwing something to her. Outside and away from the others eyes, he blew her a kiss from his gloved hands, grinning wickedly.

For a moment, she softened. Then glared and stomped to the door, slamming it in his face. She winced at the sound, then down at the perfect red rose he had thrown her. She smelt it carefully, smiling into the petals. Despite the situation, she had been glad of his presence that night. He always brought her comfort.

"Oh, man, no one is going to believe this!" Shingo yelled gleefully.

Usagi sighed. Unfortunately, her family would be unbearable for days after this!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a few days. Hehehe.


End file.
